One Winter Morning
by Wolf to the Stars
Summary: Will the dumb, dense, stupid, idiotic Natsu finally realize his feelings for Lucy when Dan Straight randomly shows up to marry her? For EsteVamp4998's writing challenge#1, NaLu.


Natsu patiently waited for Lucy to come home, while he raided her kitchen. Happy was off flirting with Carla by giving her fish and whatnot. He felt his eyes getting droopy, and before he knew it, the fire dragon slayer was asleep.

When Lucy came home and went into her bedroom, she saw Natsu asleep, sprawled across her bed. He suddenly woke up. "Luce! You came home!"

Lucy blushed. "This is _my _house, Natsu! Get out!" she pointed towards the door. Natsu pouted. "But I always sleep here...plus it's cold and it's snowing outside..."

"Aren't you a fire dragon slayer?" Lucy pointed out.

"Luce..." Natsu whined.

Lucy huffed, "Fine! Move over." Natsu obliged, and Lucy crawled underneath the covers. "Good night."

"Good night, Luce."

~Morning~

Lucy woke up, in Natsu's arms. "Eeeek!" she squealed. He kept snoring away, even after she slipped out of his grip and went to take a shower. She sighed. "He's really used to my house..."

When she got dressed, Natsu was already up. "Morning, Luce!"

"Good morning," she simply replied. Then, after she made breakfast for Natsu, she summoned Plue and walked to the guild in the crispy morning air. Suddenly, the unexpected...the _most _unexpected thing happened. It began with Dan and ended in Straight.

"Lu-tan! My true L-O-V-E!" he cried, moving his body to create the letters of _love. _"I missed you so much! I've been looking for you!"

Lucy groaned, letting Plue walk around by himself. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"I left them to search for you, Lu-tan!" he sang. "Let's go have our wedding, like Michelle planned!"

It was painful to remember Michelle, her doll. She was her 'little sister'. "Um, how about no? What about Angel?"

Dan still had his armor on. "Lu-tan, I couldn't find her! You were easier to find~" he grabbed her arm and dragged her away, singing, "Let's get married, Lu-tan!" Plue shakily power walked after them.

Suddenly, Dan let go when somebody appeared. "Natsu-kun!"

"What are you doing with Lucy?" he asked angrily.

Dan kept dancing around. "I was bringing her to our wedding, because she is my true L-O-V-E!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Don't mess with Fairy Tail, Khan, or you'll regret it."

"It's _Dan! _And don't interupt my L-O-V-E with Lu-tan!" Lucy slapped her forehead. "Go back, Plue." Plue left with a last _pppuuunnn!_

Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames. "Maybe we should fight and see who wins."

"I don't have the time!" Dan wailed. "I'm late!" he winked at Lucy. "Until next time, Lu-tan, when we're alone!" then he danced off, leaving Natsu alone with Lucy on the street.

Natsu was breathing heavily. "Are you okay, Luce?" Lucy nodded. "I'm fine. He just startled me."

"Good," he breathed. It was so cold, you could see your breath. Lucy couldn't hold back a sneeze.

"Are you cold?" Lucy nodded. Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace. Lucy's cheeks flushed.

"I'll warm you up," he told her softly. Lucy didn't protest. She wanted to be stuck in that moment forever, but a certain blue-furred exceed ruined it and rolled his tongue. "They llliiikkkkkkkkkeeeee each other."

"Happy!" Lucy protested, but Natsu didn't object. He let go of Lucy and he just laughed at Lucy trying to catch Happy.

_She's so cute, _he thought, but he shook his head. _She probably doesn't even like me. I'm just her friend._

They continued walking towards the guild, and when they got there, they immediately found trouble. It seemed like Gajeel and Gray were fighting over who got to sit at a table, and spikes and ice were all over the place. Mugs were being thrown, and chairs got splintered and broke. Lots of people took cover, but a huge block of ice hit Lucy on the head, and she blacked out. "Lushy!" Happy cried. After Natsu finally noticed Gray had hurt his crush, he joined the fight. "IRON HEAD! ICE BASTARD! GIMME ALL YA GOT!" Meanwhile Wendy and Mira carried Lucy to the infirmary to rest.

After a while, Lucy woke up. When she took in her surroundings, she realized Natsu was watching her intently. When he saw her open eyes. He let out a sigh of relief. "You worried me, Luce! I thought the ice princess killed you!'

"It was a block of ice," Lucy told him. "Not a big deal."

"You were out for hours," Natsu insisted. "I thought you'd never wake up. I thought..." Natsu trailed off. Then, he suddenly shot forward and kissed Lucy on the lips. It was only for two seconds, but that was definitely the longest two seconds of Lucy's life. After those two precious seconds, Natsu stood up and jumped out the window, muttering a barely audible "Bye, Luce."

Lucy tried to process what had happened in her mind, but she couldn't. Then, to make things clearer for her, Happy rolled his tongue: "He llliiikkkkkkkkkeeeees you."

lucy covered her mouth with her hand. Did Natsu like her? He seemed too dense to do anything but eat, sleep, randomly destroy things, and fight. But that kiss had been real. _Very _real, that whole two seconds. Plus, she could've sworn there was a slight blush on Natsu's face. A very rare sight indeed.


End file.
